monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Heart.Revival
Welcome NIce to meet you my current project is fixing up the MHF2 files, as long as you don't get between me and that, then we will get along just fine :) --Lore master 18:51, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Hey. Well I'm planning on changing the polls and the I'm gonna change the main page soon its gonna look cool. What r u working on so I avoid it?Heart.Revival 21:45, 8 October 2008 (UTC) like i said, my current project is finishing and improving the MHF2 files, just discuss your ideas with the admins and your be fine. --Lore master 18:29, 9 October 2008 (UTC) An Idea... Hey Heart, I have an idea for the poll, and that is this. What is the most annoying attack? Mono/Diablos's Tail Whips (Not the normal spinning one) Plesioth's Hipcheck Gravios's Fire Gas Ranged Attacks (ie fireballs, beams etc.) Vesuvius 09:03, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Hey V, tnx I was thinking of one but I was busy so I'll post this up. New Poll Brainstorm Wats up heart, iwas just wondering wat you think of my new poll idea. Would you buy a PS3 to get online once MHFU comes out? Duh, Of course I would I already have a PS3 I will just get online with Wifi Max I dont play online so its not worth the money to me AkamulbasX 22:03, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Great tnx. I have PS3 but yeah. I'll post it up monday. Heart.Revival 22:18, 26 October 2008 (UTC) CHANGE THE POLL! I've been wanting to do a different poll for a long time now. I hope you're not grounded anymore but anyway here's my idea. What groups do you think need more monsters? Herbivores Lynians Primateus Neoptorans I think they should make a New Group P.S. I don't mind if you don't use this poll. But I really want to know how you made your template box on your User page. If you could send me some kind of a tutorial, that'd be great. Message me back at my talk page. ClanManMJR K tnx I'll put it up. sorry I've been busy Just Want To Let You Know Hey heart, just want to let you know that I'll also put up some current facts when it's time to change it since it seems interesting and I know quite alot too, oh by the way, I fixed the facts abit since daimyo isn't from a military rank, since it's about being the governer of the lands and such.Vesuvius talk KK, thanks, I learned bout it in school two weeks ago and I forgot a bit. About the Template Box... I know how to get a basic template box, but I want to create my own and make it red... Or blues good too... Anyway thats all I wanted to know. ClanManMJR Dude. Thanks so much for tht thing for the template. Oh and don't worry bout apologizing so much. I know that people have their own lives they need need to get too K? kk No problem, enjoy :D Here's Another One Since its obvious that everyone in the polls thinks there should be a new group of monsters. Add this when you get the chance. Which of these would make a cool new group of monsters for MH? Amphibians (toads, frogs, newts) Reptiles (turtles, lizards, snakes) Parasites (leeches, ticks, mosquitos) Is all an option? Like I said, change when you get the chance. But personally, I think the polls should attempt to be changed about every 2 weeks. But thats just me, I'll try to get more ideas. ClanManMJR Hey actually I was going to change it monday but I could not get my hands on the computer I give you my word to change it next week as well One More Hey I've been wondering and, at first, i thought there were no more good ideas left to vote on in the polls. Then an idea hit me while i was thinking about MH3. Please add it when you can:- Do you think a story should be added to the MH games? Yes. it would add a lot of depth to the games No. it would take the true entertainment out of the game I don't really mind much... Once again, please add as soon as you can as the current poll has been going on for too long Thanks--Tenchberry 21:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Poll Idea I have asked a few different places with no results but I think a poll would help bring this concern of mine about MH3 out. I personally feel that if any would be taken out it would somewhat lessen the game. Sure I hate Shogun Cenataur with my very soul but I still would begrudgingly miss him. question: What should happen to the old Monsters not already shown in MH3? 1) Bring a few of the good ones back 2) Leave them out 3) Bring them all! 4) Don't really care Fortuan 17:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) About The Poll Hey heart, just relaying this message on to you. About the poll, can you not change it for ages? Since it'll be part of the soon to be made petition for Capcom to bring MHFO (Monster Hunter Frontier Online) outside of Japan.Vesuvius 21:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Main page whats with the youtube thing and that on the main page? Sentoryu Raven 19:31, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I don't know. I didn't post that. I don't even know there was somethingup with it Mckrongs has a poll idea Hmmm, I thought up about this one. Q:Do you accept falling unconsciously? Choices: *Yes, it doesn't matter anyway. *Yes, but only if I obtained a hard to get item. *No, I don't like my prize money decreasing. *No, it will go to my records on my card. *No, I like to do quests without falling. Feel free to add if you got more for this question. I hope you can consider this ^-^ Mckrongs 10:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you for adding it xD I appreciate it. My Idea How about this for the poll What Weapon Shouldn't be removed from Monster Hunter Tri? 1.Gunlance 2.Dualblade 3.Bow 4.Hunting Horn (Rathaxe)